


and you, you can't live like this

by clairvoie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will POV, poem, repetitive obsession between these two men, the lines they haven't already crossed at this point, the usual fuckedupness, thinking about crossing lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoie/pseuds/clairvoie
Summary: post-fall, residing in dingy motel rooms, that memorable artificial glow of a bathroom light in the night. it isn't perfect and the stitches won't stay shut.





	and you, you can't live like this

the radio leaking a little tune

the light from the bathroom lamp,

sharp dark yellow,

cascading shoulders and the highlights of muscles, face shrouded by violet shades

in a broken mirror

on an ugly orange tile

a green flower paper kissing its way up the wall.

my bare feet on the itchy sheet

my hands on my inner thigh, my chest, my neck

your eyes tracing the thread through the gun-wound

your eyes tracing the curvature of my body through the reflection

feverish skin never leaving cold tile.

this red gaze like a threat

my fingers in soft curls like a question

_when are you coming to bed? where are you sleeping tonight?_

~~_in me, in me, in me_ ~~

hesitation because I can’t be sure if I really want those hands anywhere near me

hesitation because it might just kill you

you might, you might just do it this time, to me.

shredded skin scabbing up on my chest, a rip through the cheek,

pink, a thousand little rays of light seeping in.

you didn’t tie the knot right

you fucked with it to make sure it would open, would bleed in my sleep,

just to wake up and place your hands all over me again

I’ve got no interest in bleeding out on this bed, with you, here.

not tonight, darling.

you don’t get to take that with you into the ground.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while listening to "Heart's A Mess" by Gotye.


End file.
